Yentl
History Yentl was born in the sewers of a busy city where most of the ratfolk resided. She started off her adolescent years learning finance and before long had her first job at a bank in the city. Yentl, like many of her brothers and sisters was very smart and found a lot of different ways to make a successful living. Some of her siblings had unfortunately not fared as well. After a few years working behind a desk, Yentl had decided to start up her own business. She knew from working at the bank who earned a lot of money and she knew from making many acquaintances who spent it the most foolishly. The young, ambitious ratfolk decided to spend her time finding out just what difficult items people were looking for and how she could get it for them. She made friends with the rich and the poor and used her contacts to procure whatever her buyers required. Before long, Yentl was making a lot of money and could finally afford to move out of the sewers and even take care of her less successful family members. Everyone showed her respect and she never took it for granted. Many years had gone by now, and the city had been growing rapidly in size. Along with new customers came more competition. Some of them played far dirtier than others and old connections were being replaced by new faces. Yentl was getting older. The gout in her leg had crippled her ability to move as fast as she once could. Her sister Esther was having problems of her own. It seemed her son Moishe was growing up with the wrong influences. Yentl new that her sister had litters before, but Moishe was always a good boy and Yentl knew she could finally do something to help. Yentl told her sister that it was getting very hard to take care of the place by herself and she wished someone could help her with all her errands and chores around the house. It was unclear if Esther could see through her sister's ruse but the outcome was the same and Moishe was sent to live with his Aunty Yentl. It seemed the perfect time for Yentl to get out of the merchant lifestyle so she could focus on teaching her nephew the proper things he needed to know. Appearance Yentl is a short, elderly woman who has a limp due to what she believes is arthritis. She also sometimes hobbles from gout. Her fur is well groomed and she usually wears white gloves along with a hide cloak around her body. Personality Yentl is a very caring, sometimes overbearing, nurturing person. She uses her words of wisdom to influence how people treat her and how people treat others. Aunty Yentl is a shrewd negotiator and a no-nonsense kind of woman. If you show her respect and courtesy, she'll treat you like family. Friends Many people Yentl has met in her life have become friends or at least dear acquaintances, sometimes even when they're not aware of it. Enemies Those who wish harm to the ratfolk community. Aspirations Aunty Yentl hopes to help Moishe and other ratfolks in her community to become good boys and girls. She wants to teach them as much as she can about the world and how to become prosperous and live safe, happy lives. Category:Old Lore